Strangers in New Orleans
by surnatural mafia
Summary: Les conséquences de ce voyage dans le temps ont été dramatiques. Après avoir passé un enfer dans le monde pénitencier surnaturel, Bonnie se rend à la Nouvelle-Orléans en espérant trouver des réponses suite à la mort de ses parents. Entre quête de vengeance et guerre des clans, la sorcière n'aura d'autres choix que conclure un marché avec Marcel qui règne en maître sur la ville.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires** **: Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah Mikaelson et Marcel Gérard.**

 **Sorcières** **: Sophie Deveraux, Bonnie Bennett, Davina Claire et Valérie Tulle. (qui n''est pas une hérétique mais une ex leader du clan Gemini)**

 **Résumé: L'histoire se passe en saison 1 de TO avec la saison 4 vampire diaries qui sera modifié par les flash-back!**  
 **Mon histoire se passe à la Nouvelle-Orléans où Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah reviennent dans leur ancien quartier car de nouveau complots se trament contre eux, en particulier, Klaus, et leurs ennemis se font toujours plus nombreux! Sans oublier la ville qui n'a plus rien à voir avec celle qu'ils ont connu autrefois! En effet, désormais sous le régime de Marcel, l'ancien protégé de Klaus, charismatique, intelligent et impitoyable mène une dictature sans merci!**  
 **Exaspéré de cette situation, Sophie, une jeune sorcière propose une alliance avec Elijah en échange d'informations sur ceux qui le menacent lui et sa famille.**  
 **Chose qui ne plaît guère à Klaus mais qu'il finira par accepter à contre-coeur! Cependant rien est facile non plus les sorcières car l'une d'elle, sortie récemment de l'enfer, ne voit pas du tout cette alliance d'un bon oeil, non seulement en raison en raison du passé qu'elle a eu avec les Mikaelsons, mais aussi parce que cette dernière a d'autres priorités comme avoir la tête de la personne qui la rendue orpheline!**

 **(Pas de Hayley, donc pas d'enfant)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Un retour difficile.**

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que Bonnie était contraint de faire équipe avec les sorcières qui pour se débarrasser de Marcel n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que proposer une alliance avec les Mikaelsons! La jeune fille qui avait justement décidée de quitter Mystic Falls loin des Salvadore ainsi que des originels se retrouvait à nouveaux avec ces derniers mais devait en plus coopérer avec eux. Après tout ce sont elles qui avaient besoins de ces vampires, pas celle-ci. Puis lorsqu'elles concluent un pacte avec Elijah, cela c'était fait sans l'avoir consultée, ce que Bonnie avait du mal à encaisser.

La jeune Bennett allait devoir se coltiner cette famille à cause de cette idiote de Sophie qui avait eu la brillante idée de faire équipe avec Elijah et ses imbéciles de frères. Ne parlons même bas de cette blondasse qui leur servait de soeur. Elle devait sûrement être aussi insupportable que les autres.

Bonnie qui avait l'habitude de se faire facilement des amis mais ne s'en était fait aucun depuis son arrivée et pour cause. La jeune se montrait antipathique et parfois désagréable avec les gens qui l'entourait. Même pour avoir ce job dans ce bar de Sophie, l'originaire de Mystic Falls avait dû faire des efforts pour essayer d'être aimable avec cette dernière au point même d'accepter de s'unir avec son clan contre Marcel, une décision que l'ancienne détenue de la prison surnaturelle regrettait mais n'avait malheureusement pas eu d'autres choix. Sans argent, Bonnie avait absolument besoin de quoi payer pour avoir un toit et sans magie cela était pratiquement impossible, un détail que la sorcière Deveraux utilisa pour lui faire une proposition. Si la Bennett tenait à être embauché elle devait se battre leurs côtés contre les vampires, ne pouvant rester à la rue dans de telles conditions elle accepta à contre-coeur la proposition de la propriétaire du bar qui ressemblait pour Bonnie, plus à du chantage qu'autre chose.

Désormais employé dans le bar de la ville, la jeune fille gardait une arme à feu sur elle en permanence. Si la magie était interdite, cette dernière pourrait au moins utiliser son revolvers qui ne tuerait pas un vampire, mais le neutraliserait quelque temps en cas d'attaque grâce aux balles soigneusement trempées dans de la veine de vénus, sachant que ce n'était pas une garantie.

Son séjour en 1994 avait été un véritable enfer bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Contrairement ce que cette dernière croyait, le pire n'avait pas été Kai Parker même si le sorcier ne lui avait pas rendu la vie facile, mais bien Maude Verneuil.

Une sorcière d'une trentaine d'années qui aurait un passé lié à celui de son père: Rudy Hopkins! Lui même descendant des semblables de celle-ci.

Bonnie qui avait toujours cru que son père était un humain ordinaire sans aucun pouvoirs, tomba des nues lorsque cette femme lui révéla ce qu'il était. Selon ses dires, il serait issu d'une ligné de sorciers originaires de la Nouvelle-Orléans, qu'il aurait fuit après s'être fait passé pour mort. Ainsi, Rudy qui voulait échapper à son passé avait finalement été rattrapé par celui-ci de manière assez cruelle.

Si son père cherchait vraiment se faire passer pour mort afin de changer de vie, pourquoi avoir garder son identité? Cela n'a aucun sens! A moins que le nom qu'il portait ne soit pas celui par lequel tout le monde l'appelait, bref, tous ces détails que la métisse comptait tirer au clair malgré les obstacles évidents qui se présentaient à elle.

Pendant son travail, Bonnie eu soudainement un choc post-traumatique. C'était nouveau. D'habitude, ça n'arrivait que dans son sommeil où elle se réveillait brutalement chaque nuits. La jeune fille revoyait ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux après avoir dit à Maude ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Ce geste qui ne restera pas sans conséquences pour l'ancienne détenue de 1994 qui rêvait maintenant d'avoir sa tête et était déterminé à y arriver, mais il y avait un problème. La meurtrière était la régente des neufs clans. Ce qui signifie que cela n'allait pas être une tâche simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Confrontation avec les originels.**

Le lendemain, Bonnie se leva d'un bon puis se mis à faire le tri d'une montagne de papier qu'elle avait laissée sur son bureau. La jeune fille essayait de récolter un maximum d'informations sur le passé de son père. A part savoir qu'il était bel et bien né dans cette ville, qu'il l'a quitté après y avoir vécu pendant un certain nombre nombre d'années, la fille du défunt, Rudy Hopkins n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé de plus, ni sur lui, ni sur sa famille car celle-ci était décédée depuis longtemps.

Cependant, le passé de son père n'était pas la seule chose que Bonnie cherchait. Frustré par ces règles imposées par Marcel, la sorcière n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'y plier réellement et comptait bien trouver un moyen d'utiliser la magie sans se faire prendre.

Le sort de Jeanne-Anne Deveraux l'avait fait réfléchir non pas à cause de son exécution publique mais des circonstances dans lesquelles cette dernière s'est fait prendre. La sorcière avait pratiquée un sort dans un lieu où les vampires ne s'aventurent que très rarement même s'il était possible qu'elle ait été aperçue de loin, d'autres avaient été massacrées alors qu'elles utilisaient la magie dans leurs propres domiciles, d'après ce que Sophie racontait.

Dans ces cas précis, il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour deviner qu'une sorcière se trouvait à la solde de ce tyran mais ce que Bonnie avait du mal à comprendre c'est pourquoi. Quelle raison aurait bien pu pousser cette dernière à agir contre les siens pour le compte des vampires? Une question qui restera probablement sans réponse.

Après avoir trié puis rangé ses papiers, l'originaire de Mystic Falls les plaça dans un tiroir qu'elle referma aussitôt avec la ferme intention de continuer ses recherches quand son portable se mis aussitôt à sonner. C'était Sophie. La jeune femme était en présence de son clan et souhaitait que Bonnie les rejoigne rapidement.

Encore une journée de gâchée! Rouspéta la métisse juste après avoir raccroché. Celle-ci comptait sur le seul jour de congé qu'elle avait pour continuer ses recherches mais cela n'était plus possible. La barmaid comprenait maintenant pourquoi son double avait filée. Ces sorcières étaient étouffantes et si cela durait trop longtemps, Bonnie risquait de ne jamais pouvoir obtenir ce pourquoi elle était venue.

Une arrivé, la sorcière eu la mauvaise surprise de constater la présence indésirable (pour elle) de Klaus et sa soeur. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux pour empirer sa journée. Ne pas vouloir de ces vampires était beaucoup trop demander pour Sophie, on dirait.

\- Tiens! Bonnie! S'exclama l'hybride en la remarquant! Qu'est ce qui peut bien t'amener ici?

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là? Demanda-t-elle à Sophie en ignorant totalement l'originel!

\- Tu devrais te montrer plus aimable et nous remercier, love! Nous sommes seuls à pouvoir vous débarrasser de Marcel!

\- C'est vrai! Nous avons besoins d'eux et ils sont de notre côté, Bonnie!

\- Vous avez besoins d'eux! Pas moi! Rectifia-t-elle! Je savais que vous étiez désespérées mais je ne pensais pas que ça l'était à ce point!

\- C'est la seule solution que nous avons si nous voulons redevenir libres! Répondit Sophie!

\- En leur servant de pions? C'est comme ça que nous retrouverons la liberté, selon toi?

\- Hey! Je te rappel qu'un type vous prive du droit de pratiquer votre magie! Intervint Rebekah!

\- Bonnie s'il te plait! Si nous voulons avoir une chance de vaincre Marcel nous devons unir nos forces! Supplia sa patronne du bar!

\- Ecoute Sophie! Je ne suis pas sortie de prison: pour devenir esclave des Mikaelsons!

\- On n'a jamais dit que tu devais l'être, idiote! C'est juste un accord temporaire, rien d'autre! Répondit l'originelle!

\- Parce qu'il est supposé y avoir une différence? Accord, alliance ou larbins, c'est pareil! Répondit la sorcière! A partir du moment où l'on travaille avec vous on le devient!

\- Je sais que tu nous fais pas confiance à cause du passé que nous avions eu à Mystic Falls! Mais travailler avec nous est aussi dans ton intérêt! C'est pour ça que tu devrais au moins essayer de nous croire!Lui dit Klaus

\- A quoi? Que temps que les choses iront bien, tu baratineras tout le monde en essayant d'en tirer profit, le plus possible puis lorsque la situation deviendra critique vous nous trahirez pour sauver vos arrières? Mais quelle question! C'est évident que je vous crois! Répondit la métisse!

\- De toute manière, quoi que l'on te dise ou qu'on fasse ne changera pour toi! Tu nous fera jamais confiance! Compris l'originelle!

\- Tu es perspicace! Confirma Bonnie! Maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire! Dit-elle en partant!

Klaus fit un pas pour tenter de retenir la sorcière mais fût stoppée par sa soeur.

\- Lâche-moi!

\- Tu comptes faire quoi?

\- Apprendre à cette maudite sorcière d'être raisonnable et obéissante comme ses semblables, dans ma ville! Répondit l'hybride!

\- Cela servirait à rien! Tu vois bien qu'elle nous fera jamais confiance! Le raisonna sa soeur!

\- Peut-être mais il faudrait qu'elle comprenne qu'ici ce n'est pas Mystic Falls! Cria-t-il!

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle est venue faire ici toute seule! Se dit Rebekah!

\- Moi aussi!

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent!

\- En effet! Et je compte bien découvrir ce qu'elle est venue chercher dans ma ville!

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna la blonde!

\- Au cas où elle chercherait aussi à comploter contre moi! Et aussi parce que je suis un naturel curieux! Précisa son frère!

* * *

 **°*§*§*°**

* * *

Fatigué de ses recherches qui ne menaient à rien, Bonnie entra dans un bar. La jeune fille s'installa sur une chaise puis commanda un gin tonic. Le serveur ouvrit une bouteille puis la servit dans un verre qu'elle pris aussitôt et bu une gorgée afin de calmer sa frustration mais en se retournant brutalement, la jeune fille fît un faux mouvement et renversa accidentellement son cocktail sur un autre client.

\- Excusez-moi! Dit-elle embêté!

\- Ce n'est rien! Lui dit le jeune homme en essuyant son t-shirt avec un serviette!

\- Bon je vais y aller! Dit-elle pressée! Bonne soirée!

La sorcière se retourna dans l'intention de quitter le bar mais une main lui retenue le poignet.

\- Attendez! Nous nous sommes pas présentés! Dit-il!

\- Ecoutez! J'ai eu une journée assez épuisante! J'aimerais vraiment me reposer!

\- Alors à une autre fois? Insista-t-il!

\- Sûrement! Mentit Bonnie dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle!

\- Quand? Demanda-t-il sans la lâcher!

\- Une autre fois! Répondit la jeune fille exaspérée qui se retenait de lui donner des anévrismes!

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse précise!

\- Pourquoi devrais-je donner une réponse précise?

\- Pour savoir si je vous reverrez ou non! Répondit-il!

\- Soyez tranquille! Vous ne me reverrez pas! Répondit la jeune Bennett!

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

\- Parce que vous me fatiguez! Sortit celle-ci! Et maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions j'aimerais afin rentrer, merci!

\- Marcel! Se présenta afin le vampire en lui tendant la main!

\- Alors c'est donc toi le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans! Le vampire qui impose ses règles idiotes! Compris Bonnie!

\- Je vois qu'on vous parlé de moi! Conclu-t-il! Si tu étais une louve tu ne serais pas ici, donc je suppose que tu es une sorcière! Devina le roi de la ville!

\- Je demande vraiment quel type de chantage tu as utilisé ou ce que tu as bien pu promettre à cette sorcière pour qu'elle accepte de te servir d'outil! Lui dit l'ancienne détenue de l'univers carcéral!

\- Je n'ai jamais eu à la menacer ni à lui promettre quoi que ce soit! Elle le fait de son propre gré! Informa Marcel, un peu surpris de la conclusion de cette dernière!

\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'elle s'est alliée avec toi contre les siens de sa propre volonté?

\- C'est pourtant la vérité!

\- Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir ses raisons! Même si je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à voir lesquelles! Répondit la sorcière qui ne comprenait plus rien!

\- Pourrais-je au avoir au moins votre nom?

\- Bonnie! Maintenant au revoir!

\- Une dernière chose!

\- Quoi?

\- Votre alliance avec Klaus vire à l'échec! Cela ne changera pas votre situation au contraire: vous perdez votre temps!

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau, Marcel! Parce qu'avant que je ne vienne ici, il m'a laissé de très mauvais souvenir! Expliqua-t-elle! Donc ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire!

\- Que veux-tu dire par "avant que tu ne vienne ici? Demanda curieusement le vampire!

\- Avant que j'arrive dans cette ville! Précisa la sorcière!

\- Depuis quand es-tu à la à la Nouvelle-Orléans? Demanda-t-il, soupçonnant la sorcière de ne pas être de la ville!

\- Cela va faire presque trois mois! Répondit celle-ci!

\- De quelle ville viens-tu?

\- Mystic Falls!

\- Quelles raisons t'a poussé à venir jusqu'ici? Demanda-t-il étonné!

\- Je cherche des informations sur une sorcière nommé Maude Verneuil!

Le visage du vampire se décomposa suite à la mansion de ce nom à croire qu'il avait des informations à son sujet.

\- Tiens! Dit-il en lui tendant un papier qui ressemblait à une carte d'invitation!

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Une invitation pour une soirée masqué! Si tu viens: je pourrais te dire ce que je sais!


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: N'oublie pas que seul Bonnie connaissait la véritable identité de la Bonnie du futur, pas les autres, ni Damon! Elle se dit (sans trop y croire) que s'il l'avait su, il ne l'aurait peu être pas tuée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne compte pas en faire des amis, même dans la prison de 1994. Tu auras des réponses dans les chapitres suivants à travers les flash-backs!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Rebellions au sein du clan.**

Assise à l'intérieur d'un tombeau situé en plein milieu d'un cimetière, Bonnie consultait son carnet où elle avait notée son emploi du temps pendant que Sophie expliquait aux sorcières, ses plans pour renverser le tyran de la ville une bonne fois pour toute, convaincant les autres que cela pourrait marcher avec l'aide des Mikaelsons. Tandis que la jeune Deveraux leur disait comment elles devront procéder, l'originaire de Mystic Falls se vernissait tranquillement les ongles sans prêter attention à ce qui se disait, si bien que Sophie énervée par le comportement et le désintérêt dont cette dernière faisait preuve s'écarta du groupe pour lui en toucher deux mots.

\- Ce que je dit te concerne aussi, Bonnie! Dit-elle en lui arrachant le vernit alors que celle-ci était encore occupée avec!

\- Rend-le moi! Exigea l'ancienne prisonnière de 1994! Je n'ai pas terminé!

\- J'ai été patiente mais là ça commence à bien faire!

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Demanda la métisse!

\- Tu te moques de moi? Tu agis comme si tu faisais pas parti de ce groupe! Si nous voulons réussir, nous devons tous être solidaires, concentrés! Sans cela nous allons échouer à coup sûr et ça devait arriver: ce sera de ta faute!

\- Si vous échouez ce sera uniquement à cause de tes choix ridicules! Répondit la jeune Bennett en se relevant pour faire à son interlocutrice!

\- Personne ici n'apprécie forcément les originelles mais ça nous empêchera pourtant pas de collaborer avec eux, si cela est nécessaire pour redevenir à nouveau libre!

\- Si tu crois un instant que les Mikaelsons se soucient de votre situation, alors là: vous êtes à côté de la plaque!

\- Peut-être mais eux au moins essayent de s'investir contrairement à toi! Klaus du moins! Lui reprocha Sophie!

\- Il ne s'investi pas! Il essaye seulement de voir ce qu'il pourrait y gagner! La seule chose qui intéresse cet hybride, c'est le pouvoir que Marcel détient sur la ville, Sophie! Et je pari d'ailleurs qu'il cherche un moyen de prendre sa place en s'emparant de l'arme secrète de Marcel!

\- Quelle arme secrète?

\- Le détecteur de magie qui lui permet de savoir quand vous en faites! Une fois qu'elle sera aux mains de Klaus, n'espérez surtout pas qu'il vous laissera librement avoir recours à votre magie! Il vous fera surveiller partout en permanence! La seule chose que vous êtes en train de faire et que vous aurez réussi à faire, c'est remplacer un tyran par un autre! Et ne comptez surtout pas sur moi pour vous y aider!

L'originaire de Mystic Falls fît un pas dans l'intention de quitter ce groupe mais Sophie lui barra le passage en se plaçant face à elle.

\- Nous avions un accord! Rappela cette dernière!

\- Un accord que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter! Répondit Bonnie! Maintenant laisse-moi passer!

\- On travaille toutes ensemble! Exigea la sorcière Deveraux!

\- Sinon quoi?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi, Bonnie! Je ne souhaite vraiment pas en arriver là mais tu m'y obliges!

\- Tu comptes faire quoi? Me séquestrer ici?

\- Oui! Confirma Sophie en voyant deux membres de sa congrégation venir la rejoindre à ses côtés, prêtes à mettre ses menaces à exécution!

Consciente de l'avantage de leur nombre, les sorcières tentèrent de la dissuader de partir avant d'être subitement contrainte de libérer le passage.

\- Vous avez cinq seconde pour dégagez ou cela va vraiment mal se terminer! Dit la métisse en pointant son arme contre Sophie, prête à tirer en cas de nécessité! Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq...

\- C'est bon! Vas-y! Céda finalement Sophie! Où est ce que tu vas?

\- A une fête!

\- Quelle fête?

\- Celle où Marcel m'a invité! Dévoila-t-elle naturellement!

\- Quoi? Tu es sérieuse?

\- Oui! Répondit Bonnie avant de s'en aller!

* * *

 **°*§*§*°**

* * *

Une fois arrivé au lieu où se donnait la fête organisé par le vampire, la jeune femme marchait tranquillement dans la salle en regardant les décorations des alentours et les invités présents. Habillé d' une longue robe grise décorée de petites perles sur les dentelles noires qui recouvrait tout l'ensemble, Bonnie avait lissée ses cheveux bouclés lui donnant ainsi une coupe carré classique.

Un peu plus loin, Klaus et Rebekah présents aperçurent la jeune métisse toute seule dans la foule.

\- Que fait-elle ici? Se demanda l'hybride étonné mais aussi contrarié!

\- Je l'ignore! Répondit la blonde stupéfaite! Mais je compte le lui demander! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme!

A son arrivé, l'originelle aborda la sorcière en voulant lui serrer la main mais celle-ci se contenta de la regarder tout en dévisageant la jeune Mikaelson, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Klaus en rejoignant sa soeur derrière elle! N'es-tu pas sensée rester avec tes semblables?

\- Je n'en avais plus envie! Répondit Bonnie blasée de ses interrogatoires stupides!

\- Tu n'es plus à Mystic Falls mais dans ma ville, sorcière! Et comme tu as pu le voir, Sophie et les autres ne font pas ce qu'elles veulent mais leur travail en faisant ce que je leur demande! Donc je te conseille de faire tout de suite le tient en allant les rejoindre!

\- Ta ville? Je pensais qu'elle était à Marcel! Rappela la jeune Bennett!

\- J'ai l'intention de la récupérer! Dit-il!

\- C'est bien ce je pensais! Tu veux seulement t'emparer du pouvoir, n'est ce pas? Conclu Bonnie!

\- Qu'es-tu venue faire ici? Demanda Rebekah!

\- J'ai été invité!

\- Par qui? Questionna l'hybride!

\- Moi! Dit soudain une voix derrière qu'ils connaissaient fort bien!

\- Marcel! S'étonna la vampire!

\- Tu es magnifique! Complimenta le vampire en tendant la main à la sorcière qu'elle prit aussitôt!

Les deux êtres surnaturels s'éloignèrent laissant derrière eux les Mikaelsons furieux.

Tandis que Bonnie et Marcel dansaient un slow sur la piste, Klaus et sa soeur les observaient de loin en écoutant leur conversation qui ne semblait pas être intéressante pour l'instant . Les deux originels n'avaient rien apprit de nouveau qui avait suscité leur intérêt.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue! Avoua Marcel!

\- Je suis là parce que tu m'a dis que tu pourrais me donner des informations sur ce que je cherche! Précisa sa cavalière!

\- Je sais! Il suffisait juste de demander! Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Peut-on parler ailleurs?

\- Bien-sûr! Montons à l'étage au dessus!

Arrivé à l'étage, Bonnie allait enfin pouvoir apprendre des nouvelles informations sur sa pire ennemie qu'elle voulait éliminer mais un vampire les interrompit. Ce dernier avait l'air de vouloir parler à Marcel de toute urgence, signifiant sans doute qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Le chef des vampires s'excusa auprès de la sorcière puis quitta la pièce avec son homme de main.

Déçue, la métisse était sur le point de partir à son tour lorsqu'elle aperçue de loin une jeune femme qui la fixait au fond du couloir. Celle-ci semblait lui faire signe de la suivre mais Bonnie décida de l'ignorer et s'en alla.

Sur le point de sortir de la salle où se tenait la fête, cette dernière entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. C'était la même femme qu'elle avait vu de loin en train de l'observer à l'étage. Une sorcière.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je m'appelle Valérie Tulle! Se présenta-elle! Tu dois sûrement être Bonnie Bennett!

\- Je suppose qu'elles t' ont parlé de moi! Répondit-elle blasé en parlant des sorcières de devenaient de plus en plus insupportable pour celle-ci!

\- Oui, enfin... Juste avant qu'elles ne décident de me pièger en m'enfermant dans un asile psychiatrique!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- La même chose que toi?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre là! Avoua Bonnie!

\- Supprimer une ennemie que nous avons toutes les deux en commun: Maude Verneuil! La régente des neufs clans!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Souvenirs hantant.**

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Le même comme chaque nuit depuis quelques jours. Des rêves si terrifiants qu'il lui arrivait parfois de pleurer dans son sommeil juste avant de se réveiller en sursaut avec des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Terrifié par ses souvenirs qui la hantait, la jeune fille revoyait sans cesse ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux sans que cette dernière ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider. La jeune femme s'en voulait énormément d'avoir stocké toute sa magie dans l'ours en peluche que sa grand-mère lui avait offert à ses neuf ans. En l'envoyant hors de la prison où elle était détenue, Bonnie avait sans le savoir, commis la même erreur que son double (voir: Voyage fatal dans le temps) et s'était privée de ses pouvoirs qui auraient pu sauver sa famille.

Désormais orpheline, l'ancienne collégienne de Mystic Falls avait quittée la ville juste après sa sortie de prison sans rien dire à ses amis, ni même leur tenir au courant de son retour.

Terriblement en colère contre Damon de l'avoir volontairement abandonné dans cet enfer, la sorcière avait finalement réussie à en sortir par ses propres moyens après avoir fait une tentative de suicide. Désespéré, sans pouvoirs et ignorant comment son double avait réussie à quitter ce monde, la jeune femme avait voulue mettre fin à ses jours persuadée qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de cet endroit. Bonnie ne devait son salut que grâce à l'intervention de sa mère.

Flash-back.

 _\- J'ai tout essayé, cherché diverses solutions pour récupérer mes pouvoirs sans aucun résultats! Le collier d'Emily, la tombe des vampires où elle les avaient enfermée et même la maison des sorcière brûlées n'a pas pu me servir. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir su sortir d'ici comme vous l'auriez voulus, après n'avoir su vous sauver de cette garce! Je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le devrais, je le sais! Mais c'est fini! J'ai échoué! Dit-elle, les joues embuées de larmes!_

 _La prisonnière s'était enfermée dans le garage de sa maison et avait allumée le moteur de la voiture de son père._

 _\- Grand-mère! Papa, Maman! Je vous supplie de me pardonner! Confessa l'ancienne sorcière en pleurs décidée de mettre fin à ses jours!_

 _En peu temps, la fumée qui sortait du gaz d'échappement envahit toute la pièce, faisant tousser la jeune fille qui finit par perdre connaissance._

 _\- Bonnie! Bonnie! Appela une voix familière!_

 _Lorsque la métisse se releva, sa mère se tenait à ses côtés. En regardant les alentours, Bonnie se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur un bateau au milieu d'un étang._

 _\- Maman? Répondit sa fille surprise!_

 _\- Tout le monde à des limites, Bonnie! Même toi! Et aujourd'hui tu as atteint les tiennes! Ce que tu as enduré a dépassé la limite du supportable! Confia cette dernière en ramant!_

 _\- Je suis désol.._

 _\- Ce qui nous est arrivé n'est en aucun cas ta faute! Même avec tes pouvoirs, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus! Tu aurais été trop faible! Lui rappela Abby!_

 _\- C'est bien cela le problème! Et maintenant tu es morte!_

 _\- Je sais! Mais te culpabiliser pour une chose que tu ne peux pas changer ne te servira à rien, Bonnie! Tu dois avancer! La vie continue!_

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Je suis morte moi aussi!_

 _\- Cela dépend de toi!_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- As-tu envie de vivre?_

 _\- C'est impossible! Et trop tard!_

 _\- En es-tu sûre? Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire! Je le sens! Je sais que je n'ai pas été une mère exemplaire mais je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi!_

 _\- Mais de quoi parles-tu, maman? Demanda sa fille étonnée!_

 _Mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse répondre, la métisse rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se mit aussitôt à tousser, à tousser si fort que cette dernière dû se couvrir le visage avec son pull pour pouvoir respirer puis enfin se relever afin d'atteindre le bouton qui ouvrait la porte du garage. La jeune femme se trouvait heureusement au bon endroit et eu le temps de pousser sur le bouton avant de s'effondrer à l'extérieur tandis-que toute la fumée s'échappait du garage._

Fin du Flash-back.

La pierre tombale avait été le dernier recours pour la jeune femme qui malgré l'avoir pensé au dernier moment, avait peur que cela ne fonctionne pas, car celle-ci ayant déjà été déçue après s'être rendue à diverses lieux de source magiques pour constater qu'elles avaient été absorbées par Kai, ne voulait plus se faire de faux espoirs. Bonnie attendit même un bon petit temps avant de se décider à prendre la route pour la Nouvelle-Ecosse et une fois ses pouvoirs retrouvés sur place, la sorcière en profita pour enfiler le collier de son ancêtre qu'elle avait pu localiser. Ce bijoux qui avait appartenu à Qetsiyah contenait une magie puissante que sa jeune descendante avait absorbée, rendant cette dernière à nouveau puissante mais bien inutile dans cette ville où elle ne pouvait faire de la magie.

Le seul moyen que Bonnie avait trouvée pour sortir du clan de Sophie était de faire équipe avec Valérie, cette dernière ayant été membre du clan Gemini. La sorcière y avait été bannie en subissant comme Kai, l'univers carcéral, juste après que son clan découvre qu'elle avait trouvée un sort capable de briser le lien avec les jumeaux, chose qui effraya ces deniers qui ne pouvant pas la supprimer puisqu'elle était encore leur leader à ce moment là, la condamnèrent à la prison jusqu'à ce d'autres jumeaux viennent au monde puis fusionnent à leur tour mais la belle rousse après des années d'enfers avait contre toute attente réussie à en sortir, qui une fois dehors en profita pour mettre ses plans en applications. Le sort effectué par celle-ci fût un succès que pour elle car ses semblables avaient anticipé ce que la jeune femme ferait avec un possible retour dans le monde réel et avaient pris l'initiative de rendre le lien avec leur leader indestructible sachant qu'avec le pouvoir de siphon le sort aurait été inéfficace sur elle. Désormais libérérée de son clan, ceux-cis avaient tentés de l'éliminer à plusieurs reprises de peur que d'autres membres ne tentent de faire la même chose.

Les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour qui Valérie était devenue la bête noire, considérant la siphonne comme une hérésie après avoir vu cette dernière absorber toutes les traces de magie des sorts qu'ont lui avaient jetés, ainsi que les plus puissant et parfois irréversibles avaient finalement découvert son secret dévoilé par un membre de son clan venu en ville pour la tuer. C'est après cette tentative raté que le sorcier en agonisant annonça à ces dernières, encore amies avec l'ancienne Gemini à l'époque, que la belle rousse n'avait pu accéder à ses propres pouvoirs qu'après avoir été contrainte de fusionner avec sa soeur jumelle.

Apprenant cela, ces dernières se mirent à l'éviter, allant jusqu'à ne plus lui adresser la parole lorsqu'elles la rencontrait. Ce que la jeune femme avait vécue au sein de son clan se reproduisit aussitôt à la Nouvelle-Orléans et tout comme les Gemini, les sorcières qui avaient acceptées Valérie au sein de leur communauté essayèrent de supprimer la jolie rousse en la sacrifiant dans un rituel mais l'ancienne détenue de la prison surnaturelle leur avait échappée en mettant en place un sort d'illusion puis de compulsion qui poussèrent ces dernières au suicide.

Depuis ce jour, la jeune femme était devenue l'ennemie publique au sein des sorciers qui à leurs tour tentèrent de l'éliminer de diverses façons sans succès.

Concentré dans ses recherches, Bonnie voulait trouver la raison qui permettait à Davina de détecter toute sorcière qui pratique la magie à l'insu de Marcel.

\- Nous avons déjà cherché là! Se plaignit Valérie!

\- Je sais!

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues?

\- Parce que j'ai besoins d'indices! Si cette sorcière arrive à détecter la magie! Je dois savoir laquelle!

\- C'est ridicule! Si elle est aussi puissante que certains le disent: c'est qu'elle doit posséder plusieurs magies!

\- Faux!

\- Tu as entendue Marcel! Cette fille a diverses pouvoirs qui ne cessent d'augmenter! Lui rappela l'ancienne Gemini!

\- Marcel dit cela pour nous effrayer afin de dissuader toute résistance!

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

\- Parce que d'autres personnes ont tenté de faire de même avec moi! Mes propres ancêtres pour être exact! Ils ont utilisé l'esprit de ma grand-mère pour me faire croire qu'ils pouvaient me prendre tout mes pouvoirs, ce que j'ai cru au début car je suis restée des semaines sans pouvoir faire de magie!

\- Comment les as-tu récupéré?

\- En rencontrant un professeur d'université! Il m'a fait comprendre que la seule chose qui bloquait mes pouvoirs c'est la peur! Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe ici! Les sorcières sont persuadées qu'elles ne peuvent plus rien faire à part s'associer avec les pires alliés de la ville! S'il y une chose que j'ai bien apprise avec cet enseignant de science occultes: c'est qu'il existent plusieurs genres de magies dans le monde et une sorcière aussi puissante soit-elle ne peut en aucun cas les posséder toutes! C'est impossible!

\- Alors comment fait-elle pour nous détecter toutes? Demanda Valérie!

\- Je l'ignore! Mais je compte bien le découvrir!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Une ennemie en commun.**

A peine sortie de son appartement, Bonnie fût de nouveau frappée par des images lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'elle avait endurée dans la prison de 1994.

Les pieds au dessus du sol avec les mains enchaînées, suspendues au plafond en présence de ce monstre qui la dévisageait après l'avoir électrocuté avec son taser à plusieurs reprises. A terre, ses parents agonisant dans leur sang après avoir été tous les deux poignardés par Maude.

D'après ce que Bonnie avait compris, cette femme avait un lien avec le passé de son père, un passé dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé qui lui était finalement revenu en pleine figure sans que ce dernier ne s'y attende. Elle se rappelait encore être tombée des nues lorsque la sorcière lui révéla qu'il descendait d'une lignée de sorciers originaire de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Rudy avait donc fui la Louisiane après s'être fait passé pour mort. Combien de choses lui avait-il encore cachées? La sorcière avait maintenant l'impression que le père qu'elle pensait connaître n'avait jamais existé, qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, un inconnu sur lequel cette dernière devait en découvrir plus.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bonnie avait fait passer ses propres intérêts en partant seule à en Louisiane sans avertir qui que ce soit de son retour, une décision que l'ancienne détenue de l'univers carcéral ne regrettait pas du tout au contraire. Sachant qu'avec Kai dehors, sans doute en train de faire des ravages, ses amis ne lui auraient laissés aucun répit, comptant sur elle dès sa sortie pour que celle-ci les aide à se débarrasser du sorcier psychopathe, chose qui ne l'enchantait guère non pas par pitié ni compassion pour le sorcier mais parce que cela aurait compromis ses propres plans et puis estimait que ce problème ne concernait que le clan Gemini pas elle. Ils n'avaient donc qu'à régler ça entre eux.

La seule au courant était Katherine qui avait gardée le silence à la demande de Bonnie.

Flash-back.

 _Récemment sortit de cette_ _enfer_ , _la jeune femme fouillait dans les affaires de son père espérant trouver quelque chose mais ne tomba malheureusement que sur une vieille photo. La sorcière l'observa avec attention quand elle entendit soudain sonner. En ouvrant la porte, Bonnie eu la désagréable surprise de recevoir la visite de Katherine._

 _La prenant d'abord pour Elena, la jeune la fit entrer mais la belle Petrova lui dit tout de suite la vérité car cette dernière ayant besoin d'aide n'avait rien à gagner en usurpant l'identité de sa descendante. Désormais mortelle, la brune subissait un vieillissement accéléré et espérait que la sorcière y remédie, ce qu'elle fît en exigeant en échange une poche de son sang par mois. La métisse lui accorda sa demande en appliquant un sort qui l'empêchait de vieillir, mais se doutant que cette dernière tenterait de trahir sa promesse une fois qu'elle aurait obtenue ce qu'elle veut, Bonnie limita les effets du sort dans la durée afin que l'ancienne vampire n'ait d'autres choix que lui donner une portion de sang comme convenu. Ce qui fonctionna, car après avoir faillit mourir de vieillesse à cause des effets du sort qui s'étaient dissipées, la jeune femme retourna auprès de la sorcière en vitesse._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je croyais que la magie que tu as utilisé serait efficace! Se plaignit Katherine!_

 _\- Mais elle l'est! Répondit Bonnie!_

 _\- Tu te moques de moi? S'énerva la brune!_

 _\- Pas du tout! Ce sort garde ses effets tant que tu payes, bien-sûr!_

 _Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa._

 _\- Tu m'as piégé! Compris la Petrova!_

 _\- Non! Je prends des précautions pour m'assurer d'obtenir un payement que tu m'enverras par mois! Et je te préviens: faire appel à une autre sorcière provoquera chez toi un vieillissement instantané et irrévocable! Alors n'essaye surtout pas de me la faire à l'envers!_

 _\- Tu t'es arrangée pour être la seule à pouvoir m'aider! Conclu Katherine!_

 _\- Fait ce qu'il faut et tu ne seras pas inquiétée!_

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de mon sang? Questionna la descendante d'Amara!_

 _\- L'utiliser pour les sorts que j'effectuerai! Répondit Bonnie!_

 _\- Où ça?_

 _\- Je ne les utiliserai pas contre toi, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète! Mais j'en ai besoin du sang du double Petrova pour renforcer ma magie! Avoua la sorcière! Et tu es arrivée au bon moment! Tiens! Dit-elle en lui tendant un coffret!_

 _\- A quoi ça sert?_

 _\- Il servira à m'envoyer la monnaie d'échange sans devoir me déplacer! Je t'envoie un message sur ton portable ou l'inverse, tu déposes ce que tu me dois ici et voilà!_

 _Katherine constata que ce qu'elle venait de déposer dans le coffret avait disparu et qu'à la place une fiole qui devait sûrement servir de potion contre son vieillissement, venait d'apparaître._

 _\- Une dernière chose!_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Ne dis à personne que je suis sortie de la prison de 1994!_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Je ne souhaite pas que l'ont sache que je suis dehors!_

 _\- Ai-je le choix? Répondit Katherine consciente d'être cette fois-ci à la merci de cette dernière!_

 _\- Je pourrais te dire le contraire mais ce serait mentir! Dit la sorcière en s'en allant!_

Fin du Flash-back.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Bonnie arriva devant la maison de Marcel. Ce dernier lui avait donné rendez-vous chez lui afin qu'ils puissent parler.

Lorsque la sorcière sonna à la porte, le vampire lui ouvrit puis la fît entrer dans son humble demeure qui avait appartenu aux Mikaelsons par le passé. Le protégé de Klaus se montra très convivial avec son invitée et réussi à la mettre à l'aise au point que celle-ci lui avoua sans détours les véritables raisons de sa venue dans la ville.

\- Eliminer Maude ne sera pas une chose simple! Affirma-t-il!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'elle est la régente de neuf clans de sorciers?

\- Oui!

\- Et alors?

\- Il sera très difficile de la tuer sans se mettre les autres clans à dos! Expliqua le vampire, conscient que cela pouvait être dangereux!

\- Cela ne me pose aucun problème! Répondit la métisse!

\- Bonnie, c'est très risqué! Cette sorcière a des alliés puissants qui peuvent te supprimer!

\- Cela m'est complètement égal!

\- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques! Maude est puissante qui possède plusieurs factions à son service! Même si elle ne peut pratiquer de magie pour l'instant, elle a des liens avec des sorciers de l'extérieurs qui peuvent l'aider en cas de besoin!

Flash-back

 _\- Je...j'ignore absolument de quoi vous parlez! Dit la métisse d'un souffle, épuisée par les nombreux chocs électriques que la sorcière lui avait infligée!_

 _\- Alors c'est vrai! Tu ne sais donc rien sur ton père! Conclu la trentenaire!_

 _\- Arrête! Je t'en prie! Laisse la en dehors de ça! Supplia Rudy assistant impuissamment au supplice de sa fille à cause de ses blessures!_

 _\- Il aurait mieux valut que tu ne fasses jamais d'enfant, Rudy! Tu connais pourtant nos lois! Lui rétorqua Maude!_

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Lui demanda le sorcier!_

 _\- Que tu montres à ta fille ce que tu es en réalité!_

 _\- Non! Supplia-t-il!_

 _\- Ou tu y vas ou je tue ta fille! Menaça la sorcière!_

 _\- Si je fais ça elle va mourir! Dit-il en regardant Abby Blessée elle aussi!_

 _\- Je ne vais pas le répéter! S'impatienta Maude!_

 _\- Vas-y! Cria aussitôt l'ancienne vampire! Fais-le!_

 _\- Abby..._

 _\- Ne discute pas! Hurla cette dernière!_

 _\- Je suis désolé!_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à l'être! Répondit Abby!_

 _Rudy saisit aussitôt le poignet de son ex-femme puis siphonna la magie de cette dernière sous les yeux étonnés de sa fille. Bonnie vit soudainement apparaître des flammes suite à une incantation prononcée par son père, mais lorsque ce dernier lâcha enfin la sorcière, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues constatant que celle-ci était morte._

 _\- Non! Non! Pleura Bonnie désespérée!_

 _\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé! Répéta Rudy devant le corps sans vie d'Abby!_

 _Incapable d'affronter le regard de sa fille, le sorcier resta immobile pendant un moment avant de finalement se retourner vers sa future meurtrière qui marchait dans sa direction!_

 _\- S'il vous plait! Ne lui faites pas de mal! Implora Bonnie!_

 _\- Alors qu'il vient juste de tuer ta mère? Ironisa la sorcière!_

 _\- Epargnez-le!_

 _\- Bien! Mais à une seule condition! Réclama cette dernière!_

 _\- Dites-moi!_

 _\- Où as-tu placé tes pouvoirs? Demanda-t-elle!_

 _\- Dans un ours en peluche... Il... Il est sûrement entre les mains de Damon!_

 _\- Ah oui! Ton ami vampire qui sort avec ta copine! Oui, je vous observe depuis longtemps déjà, toi, ton petit ami le chasseur! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai pu retrouver ton cher père... Ou plutôt grâce à ton amie Marcia! ( Voir Voyage fatal dans le temps)! Lorsqu'elle a quitté la Louisiane en refusant de se mettre de notre côté je l'ai suivit! Quelle a été ma surprise lorsque je découvris que ton père sois-disant mort était toujours en vie!_

 _Maude prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna vers Bonnie._

 _\- Merci pour ta coopération! Dit-elle en libérant la jeune fille de ses chaînes!_

 _Mais avant de pouvoir se relever, l'étudiante cria en voyant son père s'effondrer sous ses yeux. La sorcière venait de l'égorger sans pitié. Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, la métisse rampait essayant tant bien que mal d'atteindre son père._

 _\- Vous aviez dit... Que vous lui laisseriez la vie sauve! Dit-elle le regard vide!_

 _\- Il y une chose que tu dois savoir!_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Notre clan ne tolère pas les abominations!_

 _\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?_

 _\- Cela veut dire que les aberrations de la nature comme ton père: nous les tuons!_

Fin du Flash-back.

\- Je suis désolé! Lui dit Marcel après avoir écouté son récit!

\- Moi aussi! Dit-elle en laissant couler une larme! Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je suis plus que déterminée à la tuer! Je veux la tête de cette garce! Avoua la sorcière!

\- Et tu l'auras! Répondit le vampire!

\- Comment ça? Demanda Bonnie étonnée!

\- Et bien je cherche à l'éliminer moi aussi!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je la soupçonne depuis un moment d'enfreindre le règlement mais je n'ai aucune preuve!

\- Et alors!

\- Je n'applique jamais de sentence sans preuves!

\- Je vois! Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

\- Tu travailles dans le bar de Sophie, non?

\- Pour l'instant! Précisa l'originaire de Mystic Falls, admettant son intention de démissionner un jour!

\- Continue de faire équipe avec elle! Conseilla-t-il! Essaye de te renseigner auprès de son clan pendant que je ferais de même de mon côté! Si nécessaire: tu pourras utiliser la magie!

Bonnie se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse, affirmant qu'elle approuvait le plan de ce dernier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Stress post-traumatique.**

Sa sortie de l'univers carcéral avait peut-être été une réussite mais la jeune femme en avait gardé des séquelles au point de sursauter à chaque bruit important qu'elle entendait dans la rue.

Arrivé devant le bar cette dernière y entra puis s'installa sur une chaise, profitant du peu de temps de repos qu'il lui restait avant de travailler, mais tendis qu'elle buvait tranquillement un verre, le visage de Bonnie se décomposa soudainement. La sorcière se retourna visiblement irrité par quelque chose.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur! Mais pouvez-vous jouer une autre musique, s'il vous plait? Demanda-t-elle au pianiste du bar!

\- Pourquoi? Demanda celui-ci étonné!

\- Parce que je n'aime pas cette mélodie!

\- Dommage pour vous alors! Car moi je l'adore et j'ai l'intention de continuer à la jouer! Dit-il!

Agacé par les provocations de ce dernier, Bonnie balança le piano électrique par terre.

\- Et moi je la déteste! Alors change de morceau! Ordonna la métisse en colère sans faire attention aux personnes présentent qui avaient les yeux fixés sur eux !

\- Mais vous êtes malade! S'écria le musicien! En tentant de ramasser son piano!

\- Excusez-nous! Entendit Bonnie derrière elle, tout en sentant quelqu'un poser une main sur son épaule!

Marcel ramassa le piano puis demanda l'homme de quitter le bar, qu'il fît sous l'hypnose du vampire.

Le jeune musicien venait de jouer une mélodie que la sorcière avait déjà entendue et qui n'était d'autre que celle que sa tortionnaire passait en boucle tout en s'amusant à la torturer dans la prison de 1994. Ce morceau joué par ce musicien lui avait d'un coup rappelée les pires souvenirs de sa vie avec les images de ce cauchemar qui lui étaient revenues en plein fouet.

Tandis que la métisse fixait encore le piano, le vampire s'éloigna discrètement de la scène en invitant Bonnie à l'accompagner vers une table libre.

Une fois assis, celui lui demanda évidemment les raisons qui l' ont poussé à agir ainsi mais la jeune femme lui avoua tout simplement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

\- Est ce tu vas bien? Demanda Marcel remarquant la jeune fille sursauter de manière régulière!

\- Oui! Menti Bonnie!

Mais le vampire n'était pas dupe et savait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité.

\- Tu te souviens que nous avions conclu un accord? Que tu m'aiderais à éliminer Maude?

\- Oui! Pourquoi?

\- Je pense que nous devrons remettre cela à plus tard!

\- Quoi? Nous avions un marché! Cria-t-elle en colère!

\- Je sais! Mais continuer serait dangereux, Bonnie!

\- Je ne comprends pas! C'est toi qui voulais que je trouve des preuves contre elle afin de pouvoir la tuer! Pourquoi ce changement d'avis soudain?

\- Parce que c'est dans ton intérêt!

\- Dis plutôt le tient!

\- Je dis juste que tu ne peux pas affronter Maud dans ton état!

\- C'est à dire?

\- Désolé de te le dire comme ça, Bonnie! Mais tu ne vas pas bien! Lui dit Marcel!

\- Avoue-le! Tu pense que je suis devenue folle, n'est ce pas? Répondit la sorcière!

\- Non! Tu as vécue des choses terribles et qu'il est normal que tu en soit encore très affecté!

\- Viens-y au fait, sans détours s'il te plaît!

\- Je te conseille de te prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut pour surmonter ses épreuves et lorsque tu seras enfin prête, je t'aiderais à obtenir la tête de cette sorcière!

\- Si j'attends trop longtemps, elle finira par apprendre que je suis en ville, si ce n'est déjà fait puis me tueras! Elle ne prendra pas le risque de me laisser en vie, sachant que je cherche à me venger d'elle!

Marcel ne répondit rien car il savait que Bonnie avait raison.

\- Le seul fait de découvrir que tu es sortie vivante de ta prison où elle t'as laissée l'inquiétera et elle prendra des précautions rapidement! Conclu-t-il à son tour!

\- Tout à fait! Approuva la métisse avant de sursauter une énième fois!

Cette dernière bu une gorgée de whisky, que le vampire lui avait offert puis reposa la bouteille sur la table.

\- Cette boisson ne réglera pas le problème! Lui dit le vampire, remarquant que la jeune fille avait déjà entamer la moitié de la bouteille!

\- Quel problème?

\- Tu bois depuis combien de temps? Demanda-t-il!

\- Ecoute Marcel! Tu t'es toujours montré sympathique jusqu'à maintenant mais là: tu m'emmerdes! Répondit celle-ci agacée par l'interrogatoire du vampire!

Furieuse, la jeune femme le leva de la table pour partir le bar mais fût retenue par le poignet.

\- Je ne te juge pas, Bonnie!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, Bonnie! Je comprends que ce soit difficile à accepter mais le nier ne fera que t'enfoncer encore plus!

\- Lâche-moi!

\- Tiens! Que ce passe-t-il ici? Les interrompit un vampire!

Rebekah les regardaient amusé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda Marcel pas très ravi de sa présence!

\- Ce bar est à tout le monde je te signale!

Bonnie profita des chamailleries de ces derniers pour le quitter le bar.

~~~~~~~ . ~~~~~~~~.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Vengeance impossible.**

Couché sur son lit, l'originaire de Mystic Falls repensait à son entretient avec sa psychologue que Marcel lui avait envoyé.

Bonnie avait finalement suivit les conseils du vampire en acceptant de faire une thérapie dans l'espoir que cela l'aiderait sans trop y croire. Ces longues séances éprouvantes semblaient interminables pour la jeune qui commençait à se demander si cela en valait vraiment la peine, ne voyant malheureusement aucun résultat concret pour l'instant. A part une perte inutile de temps, l'ancienne détenue de la prison carcéral s'inquiétait de la tournure que ça pouvait prendre, redoutant que son ennemie jurée qui l'a rendu orpheline du jour au lendemain apprenne qu'elle est sortie de la prison d'où la sorcière l'avait laissé.

En colère contre Marcel mais ne pouvant nier son état, la jeune fille décida de séjourner dans un hôpital psychiatrique afin d'y recevoir un meilleur traitement et de s'éloigner des sorcières qui se montraient de plus en plus imposantes.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait son repas à la cantine du centre, celle-ci vit un papier placé sur le banc où la métisse était assise. En relevant légèrement la cuisse cette dernière saisit le papier puis le lu. C'était un message de Valérie qui lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. Maude Vernueil venait d'apprendre l'arrivée d'une certaine Bennett dans le vieux carré de la Nouvelle-Orléans devinant sans peine qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de la fille de Rudy Hopkins qu'elle avait tuée dans l'univers carcéral.

Ce que Bonnie redoutait le plus était finalement arrivé. Sa pire ennemie était maintenant au courant de sa présence en ville et cherchait à l'éliminer le plus vite possible.

Pendant que celle-ci lisait tranquillement une vieille revue de presse, une infirmière l'interpella pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait de la visite ce qui étonna la jeune femme car Marcel et Valérie étaient déjà venus la voir, à moins que ça ne soit peut-être un de ses amis ou connaissance de Mystic-Falls à qui cette garce de Katherine aurait fini par tout dévoiler, un Mikaelson ou pire: Maud!

Tandis que la sorcière marchait dans les couloirs, s'apprêtant à recevoir une visite qui ne la réjouissait pas puis en arrivant dans la pièce, Bonnie regarda avec stupéfaction la personne assise devant une table qui l'attendait.

\- Sophie?

\- Bonjour Bonnie! Tu vas bien?

\- Oui! Pourquoi?

\- Tu n'as plus donné de nouvelles depuis ta démission! Répondit son ancienne patronne!

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

\- Nous t'avons localisé! Dit-elle!

\- Nous?

\- Mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez puissants pour que je puisse effectuer ce sort toute seule!

\- Je pensais qu'utiliser la magie était interdit! Répondit l'ancienne employée du bar!

\- Marcel a fait une exception! Répondit Sophie!

\- Il t'aurait laissé avoir recours à la magie pour que vous puissiez me localiser? Sans poser de questions?

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de te parler!

\- De quoi?

\- Reviens dans le groupe! Demanda la sorcière Deveraux!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce nous sommes très affaiblies, Sabine et moi! Tant que cette moisson ne sera pas complétée nos pouvoirs continuerons de faiblir!

\- Tu veux que je revienne alors que VOUS faites équipe avec celle qui veut ma peau?

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Sophie! Maud Vernueil est la régente des neufs clans depuis cinq ans!

\- Et alors?

\- Les sorciers sont sous son autorité et tu ne fais pas exception!

\- J'ignorais que tu la connaissais!

\- Je sais qu'elle est au courant que je suis ici! Elle d'ailleurs ma principale raison de ma venue en ville!

\- Ah bon?

\- Elle a tué mes parents! Ajouta Bonnie!

\- Je...Je ne le savais pas!

\- Tu es une comédienne talentueuse, Sophie! Lui dit la métisse en la regardant droit dans les yeux!

\- Je ne comprends pas!

\- Je suis dans cet hôpital depuis deux mois et vous ne me retrouvez que maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir cherché avant? Questionna l'originaire de Mystic-Falls!

\- Nous étions très occupées!

\- A quoi?

\- Nous cherchons toujours un moyen de renverser Marcel, ce qui est loin d'être facile!

\- Mais vous avez les Mikaelsons, non? Un sort de localisation ne prend pas autant de temps au point de vous empêchez de continuer vos plans, à moins qu'il y ait autre chose!

\- Quoi donc?

\- Une chose que tu ne me dis pas, Sophie! Insista sa semblable!

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire!

\- Comment se fait-il que vous réalisiez aussi tardivement que vous aviez besoin que je revienne dans le groupe, pas avant, même avec la mort d'Agnes ainsi que d'autres membres de son clan lorsqu'ils ont été tués par les originels? Ce sont eux qui vous envois?

\- Non!

Bonnie sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais était incapable de l'expliquer.

\- Alors?

\- C'est à réfléchir!

\- Bien! Mais ne prends pas trop de temps! Fais-nous part de ta décision le plus vite possible!

\- Les heures de visite sont terminées! Cria l'infirmière du centre en incitant les patients à regagner leurs dortoirs!

\- Je te donnerais ma réponse demain! Dit-elle en quittant la pièce!

Couché sur son lit, les mains placées derrière la tête, la sorcière n'avait aucunement besoin de réfléchir à la stupide proposition de Sophie, qu'elle avait déjà refusée au moment où celle-ci lui en fît part. Bonnie n'avait pas quittée ce groupe inutile pour y retourner. Sa décision était donc clair mais cette dernière n'avait pas voulue le lui dire de vive voix car quelque chose la travaillait. La visite surprise de son ancienne patronne lui posait quelques questions qu'elle ne s'était pas cachée de montrer à celle-ci puis ce soudain souhait de vouloir son retour au sein de l'équipe peu de temps après que son ennemie mortelle découvre sa présence à la Nouvelle-Orléans, était pour la jeune femme très suspect. Serait-ce une coïncidence? Possible mais pas improbable.

Pendant que Bonnie tirait le drap sur lequel elle était couchée pour se couvrir, son portable qu'elle avait gardée à l'insu des employés du centre se mit aussitôt a vibrer. La sorcière répondit à l'appel.

\- Ah tu es là! Se réjouit Valérie!

\- Je suppose que tu as d'autres nouvelles!

\- Oui et celle-ci ne risque de ne pas te plaire! Averti la rousse

\- Je t'écoute!

\- Tout comme toi je ne rêve que d'une seule chose: envoyer la régente six pieds sous terre!

\- Viens en au fait! Demanda la métisse!

\- Elle est protégée, Bonnie!

\- Par qui? Les autres sorcières à sa solde! Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi!

\- Pas seulement elles!

\- Qui d'autre?

\- Maud est maintenant à la solde des Mikaelsons!

\- Quoi? Si c'est une plaisanterie je ne la trouve pas drôle du tout, Valérie! Répondit-elle contrariée!

\- Je l'aurais préféré mais ce n'est pas le cas! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

\- OUI! QUE NOUS NE POURRONS PAS NOUS VENGER DE CETTE GARCE SANS SE METTRE LES MIKAELSONS A DOS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Prise de conscience.**

La jeune femme discutait avec sa psychologue dans son bureau. Même si l'originaire de Mystic-Falls faisait des progrès incontestables dans sa cure de désintoxication il n'en était malheureusement pas de même pour sa thérapie psychologique. Son état ne s'aggravait peut-être pas mais ne s'améliorait pas pour autant.

Le problème revenait souvent lorsqu'on évoquait sa vie passé dans sa ville natale, particulièrement ses souvenirs du collège, un sujet auquel cette dernière restait évasive. Mais un jour devant l'insistance de Camille, la belle métisse décida de répondre à ses questions mais sans trop en dévoiler.

\- Comment vos amies sont avec vous? Demanda la blonde!

\- C'est à dire? Répondit la métisse ne comprenant pas trop où celle-ci voulait en venir!

\- Comment se comportent-ils avec vous? Quelle relation entreteniez-vous avec eux!

\- Nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance! Nous étions proches, solidaires! Elles sont gentilles, attentionnées! Je n'ai rien à dire de plus!

\- Elles?

\- Oui. Mes deux meilleures amies du lycée! Précisa Bonnie en se remémorant les moments passé avec Elena et Caroline avant l'arrivé des Salvadore et des Mikaelsons! Une vie ordinaire, simple mais paisible.

\- Partagiez-vous beaucoup de choses?

\- Oui. Nous nous disions tout. Nous étions comme une famille. Avoua la métisse, pensant à Elena Gilbert qui avait été comme une sœur pour elle.

\- Mais elles vivent à Mystic Falls!

\- Oui.

\- Prennent -elles des nouvelles de vous de tant à autres?

\- Elles ignorent que je suis ici! J'ai quitté Mystic-Falls sans rien dire à personne!

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est dans cette ville où je suis née, où j'y ai tous mes souvenirs mais celle aussi où j'ai perdu toute ma famille au moment où j'allais la retrouver! Répondit sa patiente en essuyant une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Comment ça?

\- Avant leur mort, ma mère avait pris un appartement à Mystic-Falls et mon père était devenu maire de la ville! Ils m'avaient annoncés qu'ils étaient revenus pour moi.

\- Ils étaient conscient d'avoir été absent pour vous?

\- C'est ça. Mes parents souhaitaient reformer une famille. Cela n'allait peut-être pas rattrapper tout le temps perdu mais j'en étais heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir une famille que je n'avait jamais eu!

\- Et c'est à ce moment que vous les aviez perdus! Dit la psychologue!

\- Exact!

\- Nous pouvons nous arrêter là si vous le souhaitez, Bonnie! Dit Camille en la voyant en larmes!

\- Non! Continuons, s'il vous plaît! Insista la brune souhaitant avancer dans sa thérapie!

\- Bien! Nous allons revenir au sujet de vos amies! Vous sembliez proches, alors pourquoi leur cacher votre présence ici? Aviez-vous peur qu'elles vous jugent? Sachez que c'est tout à fait normal et...

\- Non! Ce n'est pas ça du tout! Avoua-t-elle!

\- Alors qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Le problème ne vient pas d'elles! Lâcha Bonnie spontanément!

\- D'où vient-il, dans ce cas? Qu'est ce qui a changé? Questionna la psychologue!

Bonnie repensa soudainement à l'arrivé des vampires en ville.

\- Deux nouveaux garçons sont arrivés au lycée! Des frères pour être exact! Les deux sont tombés amoureux de ma meilleure amie! Lui raconta sa patiente!

\- Votre amie était jolie? Avait-elle du succès auprès des garçons, de manière générale?

\- Oui. Je ne le dis pas parce qu'elle est mon amie! C'est une très jolie fille! Dit-elle naturellement! Les deux le sont! Elles sont aussi très courtisés, ajouta Bonnie se rappelant avoir assisté un jour à un râteau brutal qu'un pauvre garçon avait reçu de la part de Caroline!

\- Comment vous sentiez-vous à côté d'elle? Je veux dire à l'arrivé de ces garçons? Aviez-vous des sentiments pour l'un deux?

\- Non! Répondit-elle en réprimant un rire! D'ailleurs cette dernière avait du mal à comprendre comment Elena avait pu accepter de se mettre en couple avec Damon Salvadore! Cela lui échappait!

\- Comment étaient-ils avec vous, Bonnie?

\- Ingrats, profiteurs, irrespectueux et surtout égoïstes! Avoua celle-ci en parlant particulièrement de Damon Salvadore qu'elle haïssait au plus au point!

\- Ces deux garçons: étaient-ils attirants?

\- Physiquement oui! Je ne vais pas mentir! Dit la métisse!

\- Et ces garçons n'avaient yeux que pour votre meilleure amie. Conclu Camille!

\- Ce n'était un secret pour personne! Avoua enfin la sorcière! En dehors d'elle rien n'avait de l'importance! Ils me le rappelaient d'ailleurs souvent!

Bonnie soupira lentement puis se rendis compte que tout au long de ses missions aux côtés de ces vampires, des cadavres avaient été laissés derrière, toute chose, toute vie, à côté de sa meilleure amie ne valait rien aux yeux des deux vampires, la sorcière compris alors que ces derniers l' avait finalement fait participer à ça inconsciemment! Sans s'en rendre compte, croyant aider son amie, la sorcière avait involontairement sacrifiée des vies pour les motivations égoïstes des Salvadore! Ils avaient réussis à lui faire accepter des choses qu'elle aurait refusé auparavant.

\- Est ce qu'elle était populaire au sein du lycée?

\- Oui. Avoua-t-elle! Elle aurait été un mur cela aurait été de même pour le reste du groupe que Bonnie formait avec Matt, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Alaric, Damon, Jeremy et Tyler. Celle-ci s'était souvent senti transparente au sein Scooby-gang sauf lorsqu'il y avait besoin de magie et cela s'était révélé pendant son incarcération en 1994 où elle s'est senti réellement négligée.

\- Aviez-vous l'impression de vivre dans son ombre?

\- C'est pourtant évident! Lorsqu'on vous montre par les gestes et les paroles que vous ne comptez pas à côté elle, même en tant que vie humaine: oui.

La sorcière ne s'était jamais autorisée à leur en vouloir à cause des souffrances que ses amies avaient endurés, puis ne s'était jamais autorisée à penser d'abord à elle jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Bonnie! C'est bien! C'est déjà un pas!

La sorcière quitta le cabinet de sa psychologue pleins de ressemtiments. Quitter cette ville avait finalement été le meilleure choix que cette dernière avait fait pour y prendre du recul. La jeune femme regrettait rien si ce n'est de l'avoir fait plus tôt.

* * *

 **°*§*§*°**

* * *

Huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son placement dans ce centre psychiatrique, qui commençait à donner des résultats mais à l'instant où la métisse allait s'installer à table avec son plateau, dans la cantine, Bonnie se souvenu d'une chose qui banale mais importante à laquelle celle-ci n'avait jamais pensée avant.

En ouvrant son sac à dos, l'ancienne détenue de l'univers carcéral sorti une paire de chaussure dont l'une d'elle, dans laquelle était conservée sa magie depuis son arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans. La sorcière absorba toute la source qui se trouvait dans le soulier récupérant ainsi ses pouvoirs. Il ne restait plus qu'à appeler Valérie afin d'établir un plan qui leur permettrait de se débarrasser de leur ennemie juré malgré les Mikaelsons. Pour cela elles allaient avoir besoin l'aide de Marcel qui avait accepté de faire équipe avec les filles en leur permettant exceptionnellement d'utiliser leur magie.

La régente des neufs clans était désormais à la solde des originels, se qui leur rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. Valérie avait échappée de justesse à deux tentatives d'assassinat à son encontre de la part de sorciers envoyés par Maude, Bonnie, elle réussit à sauver sa peau en utilisant une arme de calibre 22 que cette dernière avait conservé après l'avoir rendue invisible aux yeux des autres à l'aide de la magie que la sorcière ne pouvait utiliser qu'en dehors de la ville, ce que Bonnie faisait chaque fois que le besoin se présentait. La métisse prenait sa voiture pour franchir la frontière de la Nouvelle-Orléans puis une fois sur place, la métisse pouvait ainsi pratiquer ses sorts tranquillement, en toute liberté. La feuille dans ses mains qui contenait les règles imposées par Marcel dans cette ville, lui avait été utile pour y trouver des failles et les utiliser à son avantage.

\- Valérie! Dit la métisse en la voyant arriver! Pas trop!

\- J'ai dû encore de débarrasser de tueurs à gages envoyés par cette très chère Maude! Cela ne peut pas continuer, Bonnie! Je n'arrive quasiment plus à marcher tranquillement dans la rue sans regarder constamment derrière moi, quand ce n'est pas à gauche et à droite!

\- Je comprends! Où est Marcel?

\- Je suis là! Dit une voix derrière!

\- Alors? Demanda la jeune Bennett au vampire!

\- Tenez! Voilà le matériel que vous avez besoin! Leur donna-t-il en prenant le corps sans vie du sorcier tué d'une balle dans la tête!

Les deux sorcières commencèrent à réciter quelques incantations mettant au point un sort puissant qui allait mettre un terme à la vie de leur ennemie juré une fois pour toutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Une traque interminable.**

Maude la régente venait d'échapper de justesse à la mort par les sbires de Marcel, tués par les Mikaelsons mais chaque fois qu'ils pensaient en avoir tué un, un autre vampire se manifestait tentant à nouveau d'éliminer cette dernière. Cette fois fois-ci c'était un sorcier qui s'en était pris à elle, un ennemi de longue date qui s'était allié à Marcel afin de la supprimer.

\- Il va vraiment falloir les tuer tous, si on ne veut pas avoir une rébellion d'aberrations! Dit elle exaspérée!

\- Quoi? Demanda Rebekah étonnée!

\- Un scelleur! Des sorciers de nos clans dépourvus de leurs propres magie mais capables d'utiliser celle d'un autre et de la sceller! Un sorcier ordinaire face à ces monstres peut se faire tuer ou se retrouver avec ses pouvoirs bloqués et ne plus être en mesure les utiliser! Expliqua-t-elle! Ces horreurs sont venus au monde vers le XV siècle! Une conséquence dû à un sort contre-nature fait par leur ancêtre! Et depuis ils se sont multipliés!

\- Pourquoi t'en veulent-ils autant? Questionna l'originelle?

\- J'ai supprimé et fait supprimer beaucoup d'entre eux! La plupart étaient sûrement des proches à lui! Il voulait sûrement les venger!

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi mes frères te protègent! Lâcha la blonde!

\- Parce que je suis la régente des neufs clans, la plus puissante sorcière de tous ses membres! Si les miens vous obéissent aujourd'hui c'est seulement parce que je suis là et que je le permets!

\- Tu sembles oublier Davina!

\- Une fois que nous aurions enfin trouvé cette traitresse, nous pourrions enfin commencer l'épuration de nos clans à l'extérieur de la ville! Et j'aurais l'aide de mes ancêtres qui nous ont toujours soutenus!

Mais à l'instant où la sorcière retourna à ses occupations, celle-ci senti une migraine tellement insoutenable qu'elle dû s'allonger au sol recroquevillée, ses deux mains plaquées sur sa tête. Lorsque Rebekah la plaça sur le canapé, cette dernière fût soudainement prises de violentes convulsions, vomissant du sang.

Alerté par les hurlements de douleur de la régente, Klaus, Elijah et Kol accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait. Les originels virent la sorcière secouée dans tous les sens sans que leur sœur n'arrive à la maitriser. Maude continuait de crier suppliant que cela s'arrête.

\- Ils ont décidé de passer à l'étape suivante! Conclu l'hybride comprenant que les personnes qui en voulait à sa sorcière étaient déterminés! L'originel les voyait devant sa demeure de sa fenêtre, tous fusils et mitrailleuse à la main!

Cette dernière s'était beaucoup d'ennemis au sein même de son propre clan, et Marcel en avait profité pour les rassembler autour de lui leur procurant des armes à feu avec lesquelles ils criblaient la maison de balles, espérant ainsi toucher leur cible où la contraindre ses protecteurs de sortir.

Voyant que cela ne donnait aucun résultat l'un des assaillants, pendant les tirs couru vers la maison des Mikaelsons mais se fit aussitôt brisé la nuque par Kol, qui se rua ensuite sur Maude, la faisant sortir en vitesse. L'homme tué par le vampire avait malheureusement eu le temps de lancer une grenade à l'intérieur où se trouvait la régente.

L'originel regardait de loin la maison en flammes provoquée par l'explosion, soulagé d'avoir pu la sauver à temps mais cela fût de courte durée quand il vit un autre attaquant pointer son arme sur eux. Ce dernier prêt à tirer fût décapité par Klaus qui avait réussi à se précipiter derrière lui.

\- Courrez! Cria l'hybride! Elle ne peut pas rester ici, c'est dangereux! Ce qu'ils ont ne sont pas de simples armes tranchantes où nous pourrions la guérir au cas où Maude serait blessé!

Son frère avait raison, celle-ci avait beau être une sorcière mais restait humaine. Si la sorcière devait être touché par une balle à un endroit vital, ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir la sauver à temps. Elijah s'enfui avec Maude tandis que le reste de sa fratrie tuait chaque personne qui tentait de poursuivre l'originel.

* * *

 **°*§*§*°**

* * *

Arrivé devant un manoir inhabité, l'originel fît appel à Sophie car Maude recommençait à avoir de violentes convulsions et à recracher du sang.

\- Vous êtes là! Dit le vampire la voyant arriver accompagnée de Sabine! Faites vite! J'ignore quel genre de sort ils lui ont jetés mais je sais que ça va la tuer son on agit pas rapidement! Dit-il!

\- Tu veux que j'utilise la magie? Marcel nous fera tuer! Rappela Sophie!

\- Je ne les laisserai pas faire! Vous avez ma parole!

\- Et lui a une armée de vampire à son service! Ajouta Sabine!

\- Et je suis un originel! Répondit ce dernier! Ils ne peuvent pas faire le poids face à moi! Tant que je serai ici ils ne vous toucherons pas! Je vous en fais la promesse!

Après quelques réticences, les deux sorcières acceptèrent avec beaucoup d'appréhensions conscientes que ça ne serait pas sans risques. Leurs mais au dessus du corps de leur semblable, elles récitèrent des incantions et réussirent enfin à rompre le sort. La régente ne convulsait plus, ne crachait plus de sang et ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. La régente se releva en remerciant les deux sorcières.

\- C'est Valérie! Dit-elle enfin!

\- Valérie Tulle? Demanda Sabine!

\- Oui! C'est une ennemie redoutable! Vous avez peut-être réussie à briser l'un de ses sorts mais elle recommencera!

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais appeler Klaus pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle! Dit Elijah!

\- S'occuper de qui? Dit une voix derrière la porte laissée ouverte!

Marcel se tenait là avec une trentaine de vampires qui encerclait le manoir.

\- Marcellus!

\- Elijah!

\- Puis-je te demander ce que tu fais ici accompagné de toutes ces personnes? Demanda ironiquement l'originel!

\- Tes sorcières viennent de transgresser des règles qu'elles connaissent! Dit-il en les fixant! On dirait que la mort de ta sœur ne t'as pas suffit pour exemple! C'est dommage!

\- Je vais vous demander de quitter les lieux sinon ça risque de mal se terminer!Ordonna Elijah voulant faire arrêter ses provocations!

\- Serait ce une menace?

\- Non! Une promesse!

Le vampire échangea un regard avec les siens puis disparu avec ses sbires.

Pendant qu'Elijah appelait son frère sur son portable, un violent coup de feu retenti dans le salon. Sophie s'écroula au sol touchée par une balle qui avait traversée la fenêtre. Le vampire couru aux chevets de la jeune femme blessée. Tandis qu'il plaçait son poignet ensanglanté sur la bouche de la sorcière, l'originel sentit une drôle d'odeur puis vit une fumée qui semblait venir de la cuisine. Quand le vampire y alla jeter un coup d'œil des flammes avait envahit la pièce entière. L'incendie se propagea à une vitesse fulgurante, Sophie et son amie sortirent du manoir mais lorsque Maude tenta d'en faire autant, elle se heurta contre un mur invisible. Elijah tenta d'ouvrir les fenêtres afin de la faire sortir mais celles-ci refusaient de s'ouvrir. Un sort avait été jeté dans la maison, c'était la seule explication.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour sortir? Leur cria Rebekah récemment arrivé avec ses frères! Vous tenez vraiment à rôtir ici?

\- Maude ne peut pas sortir à sort d'un sort jeté autour de cette maison! Informa Elijah! Si on la laisse ici elle mourra!

Entre temps, Klaus et son petit frère entrèrent avec un extincteur alors que Maude tentait tant bien que mal d'éteindre cette incendie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, puis au bout d'un moment la sorcière vit que ses efforts commencèrent à payer, avançant au fur et à mesure que les flammes diminuaient devant elle.

L'incendie enfin éteinte, les deux Mikaelsons laissèrent tomber leurs extincteurs vides, satisfaits. Les plans de Marcel n'avaient finalement pas fonctionné et les originels avaient gagnés. Tant qu'ils seraient là, personne ne pourra s'en prendre à la régente des neufs clans. Heureux de sa victoire, l'hybride prit aussitôt son portable.

\- Klaus! Dit Marcel en décrochant!

\- Bonjour Marcel! Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour toi! Tes plans ne semblent pas avoir fonctionner comme tu l'espérais! Se moqua l'originel! Tu auras peut-être plus de chance un autre jour! Mais au cas où tu tenterais à nouveau de t'en prendre à ma sorcière de quelle manière que ce soit tes jours de règnes ne tiendront plus qu'à un fil!

\- L'incendie s'est arrêtée? Demanda-t-il?

\- Oui. Même si j'avoue que ta sorcière s'est bien débrouillée pour nous rendre la tâche difficile!

\- Oh Klaus! Si l'incendie est vraiment éteinte je crains que cela ne soit pas une bonne nouvelle! Dit-il! Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait rien de naturelle mais aussi parce cela signifie qu'une seule chose!

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles? Dit-il!

\- Comment se porte ta régente? Demanda ironiquement le vampire!

L'originel se rua aussitôt dans le manoir à la recherche de Maude mais la pièce était vide, la sorcière semblait avoir disparue. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Aurait-elle été enlevé? Mais comment? Comment n'ont-ils pu ni le voir ou l'entendre?

\- Je crois que tu as besoin d'une explication! Répondit Marcel! J'ai chargé Davina de mettre en place un sort qui empêcherait Maude de sortir de cette maison où vous aviez trouvé refuge, mais aussi un autre qui déclencherait cette incendie! Pendant que vous vous acharniez à éteindre ces flammes, j'ai exceptionnellement autorisé deux sorcières à utiliser leurs pouvoirs en leur donnant carte blanche pour s'occuper personnellement de cette régente dont je cherchait moi même à éliminer depuis un certain temps!

Cela s'était passée pendant leur présence, les ravisseurs de Maude se trouvaient dans la pièce à côté sans que la porte ne soit fermée.

\- Le sort ne devait cessé de faire effet qu'une fois votre protégée: partie! Continua le vampire de deux siècles! Sans cela, l'incendie aurait continuée!

Cela en était trop pour Klaus qui raccrocha au nez de son fils adoptif arrogant.

* * *

 **°*§*§*°**

* * *

L'originaire de Mystic-Falls faisait ses valises prête à quitter le centre, la sorcière avait finalement réussie à venger ses parents en envoyant leur assassin en enfer.

La montre de son père en mains dans laquelle se trouvait les pouvoirs de sa mère, que son père avait placé à intérieur de l'objet au moment où il fût contraint de sceller la magie de cette dernière dans la prison de 1994. Ses pouvoirs récupérés, Bonnie marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Flash-back.

 _Cette confrontation que Bonnie attentait depuis longtemps était finalement arrivée, regardant en face la femme qui avait ôtée la vie de ses proches sans le moindre état d'âme. N'ayant jamais eu d'ennemis direct jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette sorcière qu'elle haïssait du plus profond de son être. La métisse rêvait de la tuer sur place mais laissa Valérie commencer d'abord, devinant que cette dernière avait aussi des comptes à régler avec cette ordure._

 _\- Tiens mais qui voilà! Ironisa Maude! Deux femmes qui veulent se suicider on dirait! J'admire votre courage mais ce n'est pas très malin! Les Mikaelson sont juste à côté! Informa-t-elle! La perte de ton enfant ne t'as jamais fait réfléchir à ce que je vois, Valérie! Malgré nos lois tu persistes à rester dans cette ville qui déteste les aberrations telle que toi!_

 _\- C'est pour cela que vous m'aviez empoisonné? Parce que je suis une aberration?_

 _\- Ce n'était pas seulement ton enfant qui devait périr mais toi avec! Ta survie a juste été un coup de chance!_

 _Une phrase de trop qui lui coûta cher car Valérie la projeta contre le mur avant de lui saisir les deux poignets, siphonnant toute sa magie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucune trace. Maintenant sans pouvoirs, Bonnie s'approcha enfin puis s'accroupit face à la régente toujours tombée au sol. Celle-ci ne semblait pas comprendre se qui se passait, se demandait pourquoi les originels tardaient pour intervenir._

 _\- Ne te fatigues pas! Dit froidement la jeune Bennett! Ils ne peuvent ni nous voir ni nous entendre et te crois là-bas grâce à une illusion que j'ai mis en place!_

 _\- J'aurais..._

 _\- Tu as raison! La coupa-t-elle!Tu as fait une erreur en laissant vie dans cet enfer! Tu aurais dû me tuer là-bas! Répondit Bonnie en se relevant._

 _La sorcière pris l'ascendant en main puis récita une incantation et une grande lumière entoura la régente avant de disparaître. La métisse l'avait envoyée dans l'ancienne prison de Valérie, bien que cette dernière était contre au début voulant absolument la tuer, en réfléchissant la rousse changea finalement d'avis en avouant préférer voir cette garce souffrir en la condamnant à une solitude éternelle se qui était à ses yeux bien pire que lui donner la mort._

Fin du flash-back.

Bonnie marchait dans les rues de la ville avec sa valise équipée de deux roues qu'elle traînait derrière, le portable à la main, celle-ci lisait un message envoyé par Valérie voulant savoir si ses recherches pour doubler Marcel et Davina en utilisant la magie tenait toujours.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de faire de recherches! Répondit la sorcière de vive voix!

\- Comment ça? S'étonna la rousse!

\- Parce que j'ai trouvé le moyen! Dit Bonnie satisfaite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Une routine temporaire.**

Un mois tout juste venait de s'écouler depuis la mort de Maude Verneuil, la régente des neufs congrégations des sorciers.

La vie avait repris son cours au sein de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Bonnie y pratiquait sa magie avec la complicité de Valérie qui s'était rendue à Mystic-Falls sous les conseils de sa semblable, afin de prendre les pouvoirs d'un certain sorcier enterré dans la ville. Le défunt qui n'était nulle autre que Silas tué une fois redevenu à nouveau mortel avait été reconnu puissant par le passé.

En possession des pouvoirs de son ancêtre de deux-mille ans dû au collier de cette dernière et à la pierre tombale, la métisse avait aussi absorbée sa magie de Qetsiyah après l'avoir déterrée lorsqu'elle s'était rendue discrètement dans sa ville natale, utilisant le sort d'invisibilité appris par Valérie, Bonnie ne souhaitait pas être repérée par qui que ce soit.

Installé dans un nouvel appartement, le plus loin possible des sorcières et des Mikaelsons, l'ancienne détenue de la prison surnaturelle avait finalement trouvée un moyen d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans être détectée par Davina, la sorcière de Marcel. Le sang du sosie Petrova en sa possession, Bonnie réalisait divers sortilèges successivement au point qu'elle ne savait plus où placer certains objets utilisés pour la magie. La métisse gagnait aussi en puissance sans s'en rendre compte au point que cela commençait à inquiéter Valérie se trouvant dans la même galère que cette dernière. Toutes deux capables désormais de ressentir la présence d'une autre semblable à une distance d'un kilomètre alors que cela leur était impossible il y a quelques semaines, les sorcières décidèrent de sortir de la ville pour quelques jours afin de revoir quelques méthodes afin de prendre plus de précautions.

Même si les sorcières ne représentaient aucun danger pour elles, _pour l'instant,_ Davina pouvait les sentir et cela risquait de leur attirer l'attention de Marcel.

Par prudence, celles-ci décidèrent de pratiquer leur magie à quelques mètres de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Dans une modeste demeure situé au Bâton- Rouge, une ville voisine de la Nouvelle-Orléans, loin de ses amis laissés à Mystic-Falls, qui pour une raison qu'elle ignorait ne lui manquaient pas vraiment.

Assise sur son canapé après avoir rassemblée tous les outils ensorcelés, afin de ne laisser aucune trace qui prouverait qu'elle ne respectait pas les règles imposées par le tyran de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les sorcières décidèrent de rester sur la même ligne, détourner les lois mises en place par le vampire en commençant par utiliser les sorts autorisés lorsqu'elles se trouvaient dans le vieux carré.

En attendant trouver assez de ressources et bon moyen de pouvoir s'imposer elles-même sans que Marcel ne soit en mesure de s'y opposer. Cela allait probablement leur prendre du temps mais les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas pressées.

Bonnie s'était inscrite dans un collège de la ville afin de pouvoir obtenir son diplôme de terminale, tandis-que Valérie avait décrochée un job dans une cafétéria où elle y travaillait à mi-temps.

La vie y était paisible pour l'instant sans pressions ni interdictions imposées par qui que ce soit, continuait à pratiquer sa magie à l'abris des regards indiscrets, comme auparavant à Mystic-Falls.

* * *

 **°*§*§*°**

* * *

Cependant au Vieux Carré de la Nouvelle-Orléans, l'hybride originel balançait tous les objets de la maison qui se trouvaient à sa porté, furieux d'avoir été doublé aussi facilement. Ce dernier avait essayé de faire localiser Maude sans aucun résultat malgré le nombre de sorcières à qui Klaus avait fait appel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule possibilité: retrouver ses agresseurs! Mais il y avait un problème! Le vampire ne savait pas que qu'il s'agissait car celle-ci s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis, donc n'importe lesquels d'entre eux pouvait être un suspect.

Après avoir soumis quelques vampires de Marcel sous compulsions, l'un deux fini malheureusement par lui donner les noms des deux personnes qui s'en sont pris à la régente pendant l'incendie. Satisfait ce dernier se lança aussitôt à la recherche de ces deux pestes de sorcières puis récupérer ensuite sa sorcière.

Ces garces allaient regretter leur geste, il s'en faisait la promesse. Personne ne doit toucher ce qui lui appartient. Klaus se dirigea vers sa voiture mais en ouvrant la portière, celui-ci entendit son frère l'interpeller.

\- Dis-moi vite ce que tu veux, Kol! Je n'ai pas le temps! S'impatienta le vampire!

\- Où est ce que tu vas pour être si pressé, mon frère?

\- Cela ne te regarde en rien! Maintenant si tu permets, je dois y aller!

\- Il compte régler ses comptes avec deux sorcières qui l'ont doublé! Dévoila leur soeur!

\- Quoi? Est ce donc vrai, Nick! Aurais-tu été devancé par elles? Demanda-t-il à la fois étonné et amusé!

\- Garde tes commentaires pour toi, si tu ne veux pas retourner faire une sieste dans ton cercueil! Menaça l'hybride!

\- Oh! Ce que tu me terrifie, Nick! Répondit-il d'un ton moqueur! Puis-je t'accompagner?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Kol! Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations!

\- A ta place je me méfierait, Nick! Si sorcières ont été capables de s'en prendre à quelqu'un malgré notre présence sans qu'aucun de nous n'ait pu réussir à intervenir, c'est qu'elles doivent sûrement avoir des pouvoir non négligeables avec un taux de puissance important. Te confronter à elles seul ne serait pas prudent.

\- Merci pour ces renseignement, petit frère mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter!

\- Il n'empêche qu'il a raison, Niklaus! Intervint Elijah!

\- Les confronter tout seul pourrait être dangereux! Il serait mieux que tu sois accompagné!

\- Quoi? Je peux très bien m'en sortir sans lui! Répondit Klaus énervé!

\- Après ce qu'elles ont pu faire, les sous-estimer serait irresponsable de ta part, Niklaus! Laisse Kol t'accompagner!

L'hybride rêvait d'arracher ce sourire triomphant du visage de son petit frère mais devait admettre qu'Elijah avait raison. C'est donc furieux et à contre-coeur que Klaus laissa Kol le suivre dans son véhicule.

Enfin arrivé à destination, les deux vampires sortirent de la voiture après que Klaus se soit garé devant la maison qu'occupait les deux jeunes femmes, puis lorsque Kol essaya d'y rentrer après qu'une inconnue sous compulsion l'invita à l'intérieur, le vampire fût aussitôt bloqué par une barrière invisible. Ces dernières avaient scellées l'entrée, ne permettant à aucun vampire d'entrer en leur absence. Les deux frères n'avaient d'autres choix qu'attendre l'arrivé des propriétaires.

Au bout de quelques heures, Bonnie et Valérie arrivèrent enfin impatiente de rentrer, souper puis surtout se coucher. la journée avait été longue pour les deux, ne se doutant pas une seconde de la surprise qui les attendaient, les sorcières entrèrent chez elles sans prêter attention à la voiture inconnue garé devant leur maison. Les anciennes détenues de l'univers carcéral allèrent chacune se coucher après avoir pris une douche mais moment où l'une des deux commençait à s'endormir un bruit les réveilla.

\- Valérie, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir déranger avec ton vacarme!

\- Je n'ai rien fait et ce boucan m'a réveillé aussi!

\- D'où est ce que ça vient alors? Demanda Bonnie! Espérant que cela se règle tout de suite!

\- Sûrement un mendiant ou un clochard qui cherche un abri! Répondit la rousse agacée autant que sa semblable d'avoir été dérangée pendant son sommeil!

\- Que comptes-tu faire ce jouet? Demanda ironiquement Bonnie en voyant la sorcière prendre un fusil de chasse?

\- Faire comprendre au clodo qu'ici il n'y a ni abri ni argent, pour qu'il aille ailleurs! Précisa Valérie en ouvrant la porte avec le fusil à la main prête à tirer en cas de nécessité

\- C'est fou comme tu es charitable! Après tout c'est vrai qu'ils sont responsables de leur situation et n'avent qu'à continuer de dormir dans la rue! Qu'est ce qu'ils leur à bien pris de ne pas avoir d'argent?

\- Cesse de vouloir me faire culpabiliser, Bonnie! Ici ce n'est pas le couvent, point barre!

\- J'espère que ce ne sont pas les flics!

\- Pourquoi? Nous n'avons rien fait d'illégal, enfin pas encore! Ajouta Valérie en baissant la voix à sa dernière phrase!

\- Si ça devait être le cas tu serais vraiment mal barré!

\- Tu? Répéta la rousse en se retournant vers Bonnie! Je te rappel que tu habites avec moi? Rappela l'ancienne Gemini!

\- Mais c'est toi qui aura brandit ce fusil contre un agent de police, pas moi! Il est hors de question que je plonge avec toi pour ça! Répondit Bonnie!

\- Alors là, on peut vraiment dire que tu es solidaire! As-tu toujours été comme ça? Parce que si c'est le cas, je comprends que tu n'ais pas d'amis! Rétorqua sa semblable!

\- Parce que toi tu en as toujours eu bien-sûr! Toutes ces sorcières qui voulaient te faire la peau à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est parce qu'elles t'appréciaient beaucoup! Lui lâcha la brune vexée par les paroles de cette dernière!

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles! Dit une voix derrière faisant aussitôt cessé leurs chamailleries!

Les deux vampires debout devant la porte d'entrée les observaient amusés.

\- Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai! Se pesta Valérie comprenant que son fusil ne lui serait d'aucune utilité!

\- J'aurais préférée les fics ou le clochard! Ajouta Bonnie!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Une régente perdue.**

Au fond il fallait bien s'y attendre, Maude était à la solde des originels et s'attaquer à une de leurs assujetties risquait des représailles de leurs maîtres particulièrement si la concernée est puissante, ce qui était le cas à cause de son statut de régente. La sorcière restait introuvable depuis son enlèvement, les sorts de localisations étaient inutiles car ils pouvaient durer des heures à chercher la trace de cette dernière sans la trouver, un phénomène qui étonna les vampires comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune magie qui empêchait la localisation de cette dernière.

Les frères Michaelsons interrogea bien-sûr les deux responsables de la disparition de Maude exigeant que celles-ci leur rende la régente, ce que Valérie accepta sous le regard furieux de Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas son geste mais qui eu le temps de s'échapper en profitant d'une incendie dans la maison, pour se dissimuler facilement à l'aide d'un sort lancé sur elle même, afin d'éviter de servir de poche de sang à ces trois là. S'ils devaient passer dans l'univers carcéral, ces derniers n'auront qu'à trouver une autre Bennett point.

Les vampires entrèrent avec l'accord de Valérie mais furent incapables d'entendre ou de trouver Bonnie, devenue invisible, sans oublier les flammes et la fumée qui ne les aidaient non plus.

Après quelques minutes d'incantations l'incendie s'éteignit et la rousse se rendit à Mystic-Fall en compagnie des originels. Une fois arrivé les trois êtres surnaturels utilisèrent le sang d'un cinquantenaire issu de la lignée des Bennett, qui n'avait accepté de les aider qu'à cause de la présence de la rousse lui ayant montrée l'ascendant pour le rassurer.

\- Woah! C'est incroyable! Lâcha Kol impressionné! C'est vraiment ton clan qui a crée cet endroit! On dirait qu'on fait un voyage dans le temps!

Tous les outils en mains, les trois voyageurs atterrirent dans l'ancienne prison de Valérie. Cela faisait longtemps que la sorcière n'y avait plus mis les pieds et avait hâte de ressortir le plus vite possible car cet endroit lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. L'ancienne membre du clan Gemini suivit les Michaelsons à la recherche de Maude mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu où la rousse avait localisée la sorcière, ceux-ci trouvèrent un corps sans vie gisant dans son sang. Celle-ci semblait avoir fait une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut qui avait bien l'air d'un suicide.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir? Hurla Klaus contrarié!

\- Parce que j'ai tenté de faire de même durant ma captivité! Répondit naturellement la sorcière! J'ai passé dix ans dans cette enfer, condamnée à une solitude éternelle! c'est pire qu'une condamnation à mort! Nous voulions seulement trouver une punition à la hauteur des souffrances que cette garce nous a infligé!

\- Quand tu dis "nous"! Tu parles de Bonnie et toi!

\- Oui.

\- On dirait que votre séjour dans cet endroit vous rendue impitoyable! Constata Kol!

\- Je ne comprends pas! Si vous aviez pu sortir d'ici: pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait de même? Se demanda Klaus!

\- On dirait qu'elle n'a pas pu tenir aussi longtemps que nous! Enfin je ne vais pas pleurer pour son sort!

Avant que Valérie n'ait le temps de se retourner, l'hybride la plaqua violemment contre le mur en la maintenant par le coup, furieux d'avoir perdu la sorcière dont il avait besoin.

\- Par votre faute je viens de perdre une sorcière! Sans vous elle serait encore en vie!

\- Sans elle j'aurais toujours mon fils et Bonnie ses parents! Excuse-nous de ne pas avoir voulu l'épargner juste parce que tu le demandes! Répondit la rousse qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer!

\- Lâche-la, Nick! Nous avons besoin de sortir d'ici, ne l'oubli pas! Intervint son jeune frère!

L'originel reposa Valérie au sol puis prit le corps sans vie de la régente avec l'intention de la rendre à son clan.

Lorsque les deux vampires retournèrent dans leur monde, Valérie leur avait disparue.

* * *

 **°*§*§*°**

* * *

De retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec la pierre de Phoenix en main, la belle rousse rejoignit sa semblable dans le bayou. Ne pouvant ni être vu ou entendu par qui que ce soit à l'aide d'un sortilège qui dissimulait leur présence, les deux sorcières pouvaient parler librement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Cela ne sera plus nécessaire! Dit Valérie! Maude a finalement mis fin à ses jours dans l'univers carcéral dans lequel nous l'avons envoyé! Tu n'as plus besoin de lancer ce sort!

\- Tant mieux car le seul fait de la voir vivre librement alors qu'elle m'a tout prix m'aurait été insupportable! Avoua la métisse!

\- Alors qu'on fait maintenant?

\- C'est simple! On reste ici! Répondit Bonnie comme si cela était une évidence!

\- Quoi? Mais nos pouvoirs sont suffisamment puissant pour que les sorcières nous sentent!

\- Et alors? Aucune d'entre elles n'est autorisée à pratiquer la magie sans l'accord de Marcel! Tant que les choses resteront comme ça, nous aurions rien à craindre!

\- Etre interdit de magie ne leurs enlèvent pas leurs capacités à sentir l'énergie d'un des leurs, Bonnie! Ces pouvoirs là sont instinctifs et personne y compris Marcel, ne peut les empêcher de les utiliser puisqu'ils ne demande aucune pratique!

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Valérie? Quelles dévoilent l'augmentation de nos pouvoirs à leurs maîtres? Quelles le fassent! Marcel interdit aux sorcières de pratiquer la magie, pas de la conserver! Crois-moi! Tant que Marcel pensera que nous nous soumettons à ses lois, ça ira! Continuons à faire ce qu'on faisait avant! La conservation à l'intérieur et la pratique à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'on ramasse un maximum de pouvoirs et de connaissances en sortilèges qui nous permettra d'utiliser la magie dans cette ville le plus longtemps possible, maintenant que nous avons trouvé la faille qui permettait à Davina de détecter toute sorcière pratiquant la magie! Si à cela nous devons ajouter les originels qui risquent pas de nous lâcher maintenant que nous avons causé la mort de Maude Verneuil!

\- Il ne faut surtout pas que les Michaelsons apprennent que nous avions trouvés un moyen d'utiliser la magie sans être repérer par Davina!

\- Evidemment! Je n'ai pas quitter Sophie et son clan pour me retrouver à nouveau sous le joug des originels!

\- Nous formons une équipe pas mal en fin de compte! Commenta la rousse!

\- Espérons que ça dure! Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Bonnie en voyant l'ancienne Gemini sortir une pierre rouge de sa poche, qui semblait contenir énormément de magie que la sorcière absorbait en récitant des incantations!

\- La pierre de Phoenix!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Sans maîtres, sans règles.**

Depuis que Valérie avait absorbée l'entière magie contenue dans la pierre du Phoenix, cette dernière avait acquis un pouvoir incommensurable par de nouvelles capacités qui se dévoilaient puis s'intensifiaient de jours en jours. La rousse était désormais capable de sentir la présence d'un vampire à un plusieurs mètres, ce qui lui évitait d'être repérée par un des sbires de Marcel.

Cependant rien avait changé en ville, Klaus cherchant toujours un moyens de renverser Marcel tandis que celui-ci se débrouillait pour déjouer les plans de son père adoptif, n'ayant pas l'intention de lui céder son pouvoir ni même de le partager avec lui ou bien un autre Michaelson. Dans cette guerre de clans, les sorcières servaient essentiellement de dommage collatéraux, la plupart d'entre elles tués par les sbires de Marcel pour avoir enfreint ses lois en collaborant avec l'hybride qui n'hésitait pas à les abandonner à leur sort pour protéger ses arrières.

Pendant que les deux camps de vampires se livraient à une guerre sans merci, les deux sorcières pratiquaient leur magie depuis des semaines sans problèmes. Ne pouvant plus être détecté par Davina, les jeunes femmes s'en donnaient à coeur joie, profitant au maximum tout restant prudentes.

Bonnie n'avait peut-être pas les pouvoirs de Valérie mais n'en gagnait pas moins pour autant car le sang Petrova utilisé dans diverses sorts avait augmenté ses capacités et rendue sa magie assez puissante pour se rendre invisible à volonté ou détruire le matériel ayant servi à un sort, dans le but d'effacer les traces qui pourraient servir de preuves.

Pendant que la rousse méditait tranquillement, la métisse sirotait sa tasse de thé tout en ressassant ses souvenirs de Mystic-Falls qu'elle souhaitait laisser derrière elle une bonne fois pour toute mais quelque chose la motivait à y retourner. Et malgré la raison qui lui disait que son déplacement ne servait à rien, la métisse s'y rendit tout de même à l'aide d'un sort de téléportation avant de se retrouver en moins de temps dans sa ville natale. La sorcière avait atterri dans le salon de sa maison inoccupée depuis des mois.

Bonnie monta dans sa chambre afin de voir s'il y avait des choses qu'elle pourrait amener avec elle à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais rien de ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce ne l'intéressait. L'ancienne collégienne se contentait d'observer de loin jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur sa petite commode. En ouvrant l'un des tiroir, la sorcière eu la surprise de voir sa vieille poupée dans laquelle cette dernière avait placé une partie de ses pouvoirs ***** (voir voyage fatal dans le temps). L'ancienne détenue de la prison de 1994 absorba toute la magie de la poupée, récupérant ainsi l'Expression dont elle s'était débarrassée un an tôt.

Toujours invisible, Bonnie sorti de chez elle et marchait les rues de Mystic-falls curieuse malgré tout de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le manoir des Salvadore en entendant la voix de Jeremy, la scène dont elle fût témoin ne l'étonna pas trop pensant qu'il avait refait sa vie avec une autre mais son opinion change quand Matt lui fît des reproches révélant que le jeune Gilbert avait passé sont temps à coucher avec une fille différente par jour il y a huit mois plus tôt.

Malgré la réaction de son ex, rassurant le blond que la fille présente n'est qu'une amie n'enlevait rien de cette révélation.

Pour lui elle était déjà morte. Cette dernière était seulement prisonnière dans une autre dimension mais celui-ci l'avait abandonné pour ne pas dire: enterrée.

* * *

 **°*§*§*°**

* * *

De retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Valérie sentit immédiatement la puissance de sa semblable en la voyant se diriger dans la cuisine en ouvrant le frigo. La métisse avait besoin d'avaler quelque chose puis s'allonger afin de digérer ce qu'elle avait appris à Mystic-Fall. La jeune femme n'était pas attristée car elle savait que sa rupture avec Jeremy était inévitable dans ces conditions mais savoir que ce dernier collectionnait toutes les filles du collège durant sa captivité l'avait profondément déçue. Bonnie se sentait trahie et humiliée.

\- Où as-tu ramassé autant de pouvoirs? Demanda la rousse!

\- J'ai récupéré l'Expression! Répondit simplement la brune!

\- Quoi? Répète un peu! Tu es en train de me dire que tu détiens l'Expression?

\- Tout à fait!

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas l'air contente d'avoir récupéré cette magie! Si tu ne la veux plus, une autre sorcière serait ravie de l'avoir!

\- Tu le veux?

\- Je possède déjà l'entièreté de la magie qui était contenue dans la pierre du Phoenix! Elle est différente mais équivalente à la tienne en terme de puissance! Si je prends ton pouvoir je risque d'y rester, donc non merci! Je préfère apprendre à mieux contrôler ma propre magie! Garde la tienne et fais comme moi, Bonnie! Commençons d'abord par nous éloigner le plus possible des sorcières!

\- Comment?

\- En fréquentant des quartiers qu'elles fréquentent rarement à cause du manque de moyens! Certains endroits demandent assez d'argent et rare d'entre elles en font partie!

\- Pourquoi?

\- A cause de ce qu'elles sont! Elles doivent conserver leur anonymat en faisant des métiers à revenus assez modeste pour rester discrètes! Surtout si elles sont amené à utiliser la magie régulièrement! Sans oublier les liens qu'elles ont établi avec leurs ancêtres depuis des siècles, les traditions qu'elles ont gardé!

\- Où est ce qu'on ira?

\- Je connais une grande maison situé dans un quartier isolé des sorcières et loups-garous! Les vampires qui s'y trouvent sont minoritaires à cause des esprits qui hantent ces lieux et n'acceptent qu'un nombre très réduit d'entre-eux dans ce coin au point qu'aucune sorcière jusqu'à présent n'a réussi à résoudre ce problème! Un groupe de sorciers y vivaient autrefois! Leur disparition reste un mystère pour beaucoup de personnes mais il ne serait pas surprenant qu'ils soient à l'origine du peu de présence d'êtres surnaturels!

\- Je ne comprends pas! Qu'est ce qui empêcherait les vampires d'y demeurer à leur guise? Demanda Bonnie!

\- Eh bien, à un nombre de vampire dépassant la limite acceptée, ceux estimés êtres de trop se verront interdit d'entrée ou risqueront de voir leur bague de jour se désactiver en plein soleil sans oublier le sort de reconnaissance d'âme qui a été mis en place pour rendre tout accès impossible au vampire! Seul l'auteur de ce sort est capable de le rompre mais il est mort depuis cinquante ans! Ce quartier sélectionne les êtres surnaturels qu'il accepte sur son territoire! J'y suis acceptée car j'y vivais avant de le quitter pour régler mes comptes avec cette garce de régente! Expliqua Valérie!

\- Dans ce cas à quel cela sert d'y aller si je risque d'y être refusée?

\- C'est justement ce que nous allons voir!


End file.
